


Is he cute?

by marksfullsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksfullsun/pseuds/marksfullsun
Summary: Jaehyun just wants his little brother to be happy, even if it means setting Donghyuck up with the kid in the backseat of his cop car.





	Is he cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've ever posted. It's based on that cute post about the kid in the backseat of a girl's dad's cop car. It's really basic and short but I didn't know what else to post to get me started. I hope you like it!
> 
> Inspired by this post: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/136549147717/demiredroyal-christmasbarakat-my-dad-is-a

     Donghyuck mindlessly flicked through channels on the TV, desperately trying to pass the time till Jaehyun would arrive. He said he’d be there by six, it was six-thirty. Donghyuck wasn’t particularly worried, Jaehyun was only a beat cop. He hadn’t reached the car-chasing, interrogating part of being a policeman yet. He mostly just roamed around and gave hopelessly lost tourists directions. Still, dinner was getting cold and Jaehyun hadn’t even texted him. Donghyuck reached for his phone and called his older brother. “Hello?”

     “Hey, you’re late.”

     “I know, my bad. I’ve got an eighteen year old boy in the back of my car right now, I’m running him to the station.” 

     “Is he cute?” Jaehyun chuckled at his little brother’s nonchalant attitude towards the stranger’s situation.

     “Don’t you care about the reason he’s in the back of my car?”

     “Depends. If he’s cute I might be ready to forgive.” Donghyuck heard some rustling from movement.

     “My little brother wants to know if you’re cute.” He heard a snort of laughter and a distant voice answer.

      _“I want to say yes, officer."_ Donghyuck’s phone blared with the sound of Jaehyun’s laughter.

     “I’ll be there soon, Hyuck. Keep dinner warm.” The detained stranger spoke up again

      _“Am I invited?"_

     “Don’t push it kid.” Jaehyun hung up and Donghyuck giggled to himself.

     It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to get home, his apartment wasn’t far from the station. He felt a little guilty, Donghyuck and he had agreed to Friday night dinners at his place since he moved out and Donghyuck was busy with college apps during his senior year of high school. He hoped the gift he brought would make up for it. “Hyuck?” He called out as he entered his apartment.

     “In the kitchen!” He followed the voice to see Donghyuck laying out utensils at the counter which was filled with take-out containers. 

     “Sorry for being late.” Donghyuck shrugged, clearly not minding. “Brought you a present.” He pulled out a little slip of paper from his pocket and slid it across the counter to the younger. Donghyuck unfolded it and read.

     “You’re cute too. Yukhei.” His brows furrowed in mild confusion. “Did you get me his number?”

     “Showed him a photo of you, he did the rest.” 

     “That is so unbelievably embarrassing.”

     “What? You’re the one that wanted to know if he was cute.”

     “I was kidding! I don’t need my brother to be my wingman.” Donghyuck’s cheeks grew redder by the second.

     “Call him. He seemed like a nice kid.”

     “He was in the back of your _police_ car.”

     “You didn’t care about that before.” 

     “It wasn’t relevant before!”

     “How was it not relevant? I told you I was taking him to the station-” Donghyuck interrupted him, seeing that he wasn’t going to win that fight.

     “Fine! I’ll call him.”

     “Great, now lets eat.” Jaehyun dug into the food in front of them still with a teasing smile. The conversation derailed into cathartic rants and complaints but Donghyuck’s mind wandered every so often to the kid in the back of his brother’s cop car.

—

     Donghyuck texted Yukhei. He ended up texting him throughout most of Saturday. His mind was preoccupied by the cute funny texts he continuously received. Unfortunately it was interrupted by his mother telling to go drop off some of Jaehyun’s mail at the station. It was a nice enough day so he didn’t complain but he’d much rather have stayed at home and texted Yukhei. He still checked his phone ever few minutes as he biked to the station. Their town was fairly small, it didn’t take long to get anywhere. 

     He turned left at the grocery store and chained his bike up outside of the station. He recognised most of the faces inside, his dad was a cop before his brother. He’d grown up around them and thought of most of the officers as uncles and aunts. He spotted Jaehyun talking to another younger officer. “Jaehyun!” He waved the stack of envelopes he’d been sent to deliver. A smile spread across his older brother’s face and it was not innocent. He was up to something. 

     “Thanks Hyuck. Hang out for a second, we can go grab lunch after I file this report.” Donghyuck sat, suspicious, in the seats by the front desk. He’d been waiting for a while and the longer it took the more suspicious he became of Jaehyun. He’d seen that sneaky smile before and it usually ended up with him pranked and red from embarrassment. 

     “Donghyuck?” He looked up to see a tall boy wearing ripped up jeans and a plain white t-shirt. A very nice and simple look but definitely not what Donghyuck was paying attention to. The boys eyes were a soft deep brown and his lips seemed to be made for smiling. He looked like warmth and sunshine and he was looking directly at Donghyuck who hadn’t said a single word. 

     “Huh?”

     “You’re Donghyuck, right?” The boy smiled at him with the most captivating smile. “Your brother said you’d be out here.”

     “Are you Yukhei?” Donghyuck asked in mild disbelief.

     “So… am I cute?” He smiled mischievously at laughed at the redness that filled Donghyuck’s cheeks.

     “Shut up.” Donghyuck mumbled as he tried to cover his cheeks with the sleeved of his sweater.

     “You’re adorable.” That just made the redness worse. “Are you busy right now?”

     “I’m waiting for my brother to go to lunch.”

     “Really?” The taller boy looked confused. “But I just saw him leave out the back.”

     “What?”

     “Yeah, he drove away in his cop car.”

     “Un-freaking-believable.” Donghyuck’s expression went from cutely embarrassed to mildly vexed.

     “So are you free then?” They walked out of the station together. Only lasting a few blocks before their fingers were intertwined, laughing and chatting as they strolled through the town unaware of the several policemen keeping an eye out for their Donghyuck and his new date.


End file.
